


Homework

by misspronoun



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronoun/pseuds/misspronoun
Summary: Light is fed up with his Father's co-workers.
Relationships: Matsuda Touta & Yagami Light, Matsuda Touta & Yagami Sayu, Yagami Light & Yagami Sayu, Yagami Light & Yagami Souichirou
Kudos: 27





	Homework

Matsuda ran a hand through his hair angrily. 

"It's one!" Matsuda yells exasperatedly. "No, it's 16." A 14 year old Light corrects, bored. Matsuda's young face contorts into confusion, then anger, then confusion again. "H-How??" He slumps down into his chair. 

Light rolls his eyes and points at the maths sum. "8÷2 (2+2), brackets go first in a sum, 2+2=4, the 4 stays in the bracket, 8÷2=4 and 4(4) = 16." Light explains, bored out of his mind.

Matsuda springs up and examines the question closely. "Bu-" "It's BIMDAS, simple." Light interrupts.

"I thought you had to graduate high school to become a cop, Matsuda." Aizawa jokes. Matsuda shoots him a death glare.

Soichiro shakes his head disapprovingly. "Matsuda," he calls, "come back over here." Matsuda ruffles Lights hair and jumps up. Light rolls his eyes and continues his homework. 

Sachiko comes into the room with 6 cups of tea on a tray. "Hellooo!" She hums happily. She hands Matsuda a small cup, "thanks Mrs. Yagami!" He says cheerfully, and takes a sip before hurriedly swallowing. "Haha, you sure make it hot.." He puts the teacup on the table. "Matsuda! Don't be rude." Aizawa barks. Matsuda shakes his head. "I wasn't being rude, Aizawa, just honest!" He defends. Ide buries his face in his hands. Soichiro sighs tiredly and closes his eyes, as Matsuda and Aizawa argue, _again_. 

Sayu watches from the door and giggles as Aizawa almost hits Matsuda over the head with a pillow, before Ide stops him.

Light packs up his schoolwork. "Idiots.." He mutters and leaves the room.

" _Ow! Ow! I'm sorry Aizawa! OWWWWW!" Matsuda_ _yelps from downstairs._


End file.
